Perdida en un Mundo de Fantasías
by Ampie
Summary: -¿qu-qu-quienes son ustedes?- -Soy una sola persona- dijeron entre carcajadas... desde ese momento, me pregunte a mi misma si habia perdido la cabeza o esto era todo real... o si era hasta mas real de lo que queria.
1. Prologo

**Holaa! Bueno… esta es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic y lo subo! Espero que les guste.**

**Disclamer. Naruto no es mio, ya que su copyright esta en manos de Masashi Kishimoto (canto de ángeles) el cual no piensa ni prestármelo ni por 100000000000000000000000 dolares ^_^U.**

**Nnn: recuerdo.**

_Kkk: énfasis._

""_: pensamiento o dialogo del recuerdo._

_-…-: dialogo común._

**Flashback**

"Abandona este lugar... Nadie te ama, y lo sabes" decía esa voz que había empezado a odiar. "Pero... ¡No, necesito estar cerca de él, no quiero alejarme!" gritaba eufórica y triste. "Tú sabes más que nadie que él no sabe que existes, ¿Porque esforzarte por él?, no se lo merece" volvía a decir esa voz; como la detesto. "¡Cállate! Tú no lo conoces… No, no sabes lo que estás diciendo" decía cada vez más al borde de las lágrimas. Aunque sinceramente, aquella voz tenía razón.

**Fin del Flashback**

-Oye Hinata, ¿Me escuchas?- dijo mi amiga con cara de preocupada. "Ah… es verdad se supone que estoy en la escuela".

-¡Ah!... ¡S-si! Etto, ¿q-qu-ee di-jiste?- Dije apurada y… Seguramente sonrojada. Doy pena, no puedo deshacerme de ese tartamudeo continuo que tengo al estar en público; y creo que nadie me ha escuchado hablar sin él.

-No hay caso… ¿Qué te está sucediendo? Desde hoy a la mañana que estas un _poquito _distraída- dijo poniendo un poco mucho énfasis en el "poquito" para mi agrado. De todas formas, no le podía decir que me pasaba, solo lograría que me trate de loca - _¿no será que estas enamorada? –_ Cuando dijo eso me sonroje más de la cuenta – ahh, ya veo… entonces ¿Quién es el afortunado?-.

-¡NO!- grité, y eso hizo que todas las personas que estaban en el aula me mirasen. "Tierra. Trágame" pensé mientras un sonrojo pronunciado se hacía presente en mi cara y… bueno ya se deben imaginar, me desmallé. Como dije, doy pena.

…**...**

Cuando empecé a despertar, me encontraba en la enfermería. "¿Qué sucedió?" me pregunte a mí misma.

-¡Ah! Ya despertaste, que alivio- dijo Shizune, ella es la hija adoptiva de Tsunade, la directora. He llegado a _quererla_ ya que era rutinario verla. Ella es una mujer agradable, sinceramente creo que es una de las pocas adultas que me caen bien.

-S-si – dije sonriendo tímidamente.

- Bueno, creo que deberías volver a clase, tus amigos deben estar preocupados-.

-Si…- dije en un suspiro. "Amigos… como si los tuviera" pensé mientras me dirigía hacia el aula "al menos no falta mucho para que volvamos a casa… debería decirle a Naruto lo que siento… pero… esa voz me dice que no lo vale, que no debo, que debo ir con ella… ahora que lo pienso… ¿A dónde quiere que valla?" mientras tenía mi debate mental, el timbre de salida sonó y hacia mí se dirigía una estampida de chicos eufóricos por salir de la escuela… yo como siempre, distraída no me daba cuenta que estaba por ser aplastada y hecha puré hasta que escuche aquella voz de nuevo " ¡maldita idiota! ¿Qué no puedes cuidarte sola? ¡Mira por dónde vas!" cuando escuche eso mire para mis espaldas y logré esquivar a la "manada" de estudiantes.

Una vez en casa, me fui a bañar, me cambie, y empecé a preparar la cena. Desde que mi madre había muerto yo sentía que debía hacerla… no podía hacer que mi padre la haga… y mucho menos mi primo o mi hermana.

La cena transcurrió muy silenciosa. Mejor… no tendría que explicar porque me habían escrito algo en el uniforme. Así pasó la noche hasta la hora de irse a dormir. Me puse mi pijama preferida por alguna razón la cual desconocía; creo porque solo me gustaba. Me recosté y lentamente cerré mis ojos. Unos minutos después, me encontraba plácidamente dormida.

…**...**

-¿Crees que este muerta?- dijo una voz.

-Mmmm… no lo sé; a ver ¡tócala y averígualo!-dijo otra, que se parecía mucho a la anterior.

-¡Tócala tú miedoso!- respondió la primera voz.

-No, tú tócala- sinceramente creo que son gemelas las voces.

-No tú- si, definitivamente.

-No tú- no hay duda.

-No tú- lo son.

-¡AH! Así no llegaremos a nada- por fin se dio cuenta.

A todo esto yo hacía que estaba dormida pero escuchaba la conversación con lujo y detalle; hasta un momento que no pude retenerme más y empecé a reírme tontamente.

-¿Que sucede?- dijeron a unisonó; lo que logró que me ría más fuerte. En ese instante abrí mis ojos y vi a dos replicas de Naruto… o por lo menos se parecían.

-AHHH- grité a todo pulmón -¿qu-qu-quienes son ustedes?- dije escondiéndome atrás de la roca en la que estaba apoyada. Lo que pareció darles risa a las dos figuras que se parecían a Naruto.

-Soy una sola persona- dijeron entre carcajadas y luego uno de los dos desapareció de una manera casi cómica – me llamo Oturan por cierto- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras me daba su mano para ayudarme a levantarme y con la otra se rascaba la nuca – ¿y tú? – dijo mirándome con esos ojos con los que Naruto me miraba cuando me hablaba. Y ¿Por qué no intentar de hablar sin tartamudear?

-Soy… Hinata- dije haciendo lo mejor que pude para hablar bien.

-¡Hola Hinata! ¿No eres de por aquí verdad?- dijo lleno de energía.

-Ah… emm… ¿dónde estoy?- dije en un suspiro mientras jugaba con mis dedos y lo miraba de reojo.

-Esto es Ahonok ¡De veras!- dijo contento mostrándome un o.k con su mano.

**Buenoo espero que les allá gustado.**

**Espero sus comentarios!.**

**Un beso enormee, Ampie.**


	2. Comienzo de una Confusión Pt1

**Holaa! De nuevo! Me atrase mucho con esto, gracias escuela, gracias exámenes, gracias novio!**

**Disclamer. Naruto no es mio, ya que su copyright esta en manos de Masashi Kishimoto (canto de ángeles) ^_^U.**

**Nnn: recuerdo.**

_Kkk: énfasis._

""_: pensamiento o dialogo del recuerdo._

_-…-: dialogo común_

"Wow... Oturan es realmente parecido a Naruto menos por esa cola felpuda y orejitas lindas... orejistas lindas?"

-Um... Oturan-san? -dije con mi acostumbrada voz suave.  
-Si Hinata?- dijo dandose la vuelta (estabamos llendo a no se donde)  
tengo dos preguntas. 1) Estas dizfrasado?- pero me interrumpio.  
-Jajaaj, buen chiste Hinata!- se rio descaradamente rascandose la nuca y cerrando sus dos cielos, pero al ver mi cara se dio cuenta de mi seriedad al preguntar eso- oh... iba en serio... jeje; bueno yo soy un kitsune-dijo orgulloso de su "raza" por asi decirle- y tu Hinata? por lo menos yo no te he visto ninguna cola u oreja hasta ahora- agrego extraniado bajando sus dos orejitas.  
-Y-yo? Yo s-soy huma-humana- dije con un notorio sonrojo en la cara al ver tal adorable carita. Pero luego Otunar me miro con los ojos bien abiertos. Casi a la velocidad de un rayo, me tomo de los hombros y me dejo inconciente.

**Fin de lo que podria ser un suenio. Que sera?**

* * *

Hoy es un tipico jueves de Noviembre, instituto, tarea, cena, y ese tipo de rutina aburrida que ni Jesus seria capaz de aguantar. No se sinceramente que hora es, es mas; no me interesa saber que hora es. Voy como zombi hacia mi armario y al abrirlo encuentro lo de siempre: camisetas a montones de bordo, negro, kaki oscuro, blah, blah, blah. Agarro la que esta al alcance de mi mano, ya que de todas maneras a nadie debo impresionar aunque sea mi primer dia en este instituto. Hace una semana fui expulsado de el ultimo colegio que quedaba de donde vengo; me mude aqui con mis dos hermanos mayores, Temari y Kankurou.

Salgo de mi habitacion a paso tortuga, y al salir de casa cierro con un portazo. "De todas maneras, Temari tiene que despertarse para ir a su nuevo empleo".

Una vez que llego al instituto, veo que soy el primero en llegar, por lo tanto puedo elegir el asiento que quiera (osea el de punta izquierda mas lejana a la pizarra.) Con el tiempo el salon se fue llenando, pero yo vivia en mi propio mundo, que es vastante distinto al de un muchacho de mi edad, que vive pensando en estupideses como el pecho de las compañeras de clase, o cosas asi. Bajo mi cabeza hacia la butaca y caigo en un tipo de ensoniacion. Pero de repente escucho que la puerta de entrada al salon se abre estrepitosamente y entra un aroma que podria ser de jazmines... no, caramelo... no, nectar de rosas... bueno el caso es que era un aroma agradable y deseaba que ese aroma se quedace cerca mio por siempre...  
-Gomene sensei! Esta lloviendo muy fuerte, y me tomo desprevenida- dijo una voz suave, casi como la seda al otro lado del salon.  
-Vaya a sentarse, Seniorita Hyuga- dijo el profesor casi de modo monotono. Lentamente el aroma fue aumentando hasta que casi me aficciaba; que delicioso aroma, como desearia poder estar con el siempre.  
-Um... disculpame, puedo sentarme? es que no hay otro asiento- escuche un susurro a mi derecha y lo unico que hice fue voltearme. Nunca pude haber imaginado que pudiese encontrar un copo de nieve hablandome. Estaba tan embobado que puedo jurar que mi boca se hallaba abierta, pero de todos modos conteste con un movimiento vertical con mi cabeza, dando permiso para que me acompañe.

**Buenoo espero que les allá gustado.**

**Espero sus comentarios!/ Perdon por que sea tan corto, es que simplemente no tengo muchas ideas por ahora. Es mas, haciendo este se me ocurrio una buena historia (que no tiene nada que ver con anime) triste medio asquerosa. Pero bueno, ese proyecto tendra que esperar.**

**Un beso enormee, Ampie.**


End file.
